


Making Amends

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasty assumptions often prove wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to episode 20

It was only when the day was over that Ai started to relax and think back over the day and she wasn't entirely happy with how it had turned out. Yes, they'd beaten Lucia but the whole thing left a bad taste in her mouth. She'd said some horrible things to Ran, and while Ran had done the same Ai felt as if she should have known better than to snap at the other girl. And while Ran had snapped at her about her dreams at least Ai still _had_ hers. She could still be a Gransazer and be training to be a nurse at the same time, while Ran had had to give up her dreams of being a dancer and it had to have been painful, giving up that dream.

Nodding to herself, Ai decided that while she couldn't take back some of the things she'd said today she could at least do something to make amends. She'd never actually seen Ran dance and wasn't sure that anyone else had either and she found it was something she wanted to see; see if Ran was as graceful dancing as she was fighting. Pulling her phone out of her jacket pocket she scrolled through the contacts until she came to Ran and sent off a quick message.

And maybe, if Ran still wanted ice cream, they could get some together after that.


End file.
